The embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to print production, and more particularly to high volume print production management.
In digital publishing it is important for printers to generate documents at high throughput rates. When problems occur, such as paper jams or toner variability, it is necessary to re-run certain print jobs. Furthermore, when a computer that operates printer hardware is reconfigured, output may not meet the necessary qualifications and certain print jobs may need to be re-nm.
Current digital printers are configured to hold and/or resubmit print jobs. A user usually is able to eventually determine what queue or system settings were used prior to a printing error or instance of poor image quality, and to change the print parameters to correct the problem. However, known systems do not enable print re-runs and corrections to be made quickly and easily when print-related attribute changes have been made at the system or queue level. It would be useful to develop a system for quickly re-executing faulty print jobs or returning to a state of preferred image quality, thereby minimizing losses in overall throughput rates of a printer due to printing problems.